Dalton Academy
Dalton Academy is a private all boys boarding and day school located 40 minutes from Westerville, Ohio. The school strictly enforces a zero-tolerance bullying policy which has often made it a haven for victims of bullying. Dalton students are all required to wear their uniforms. Dalton's sister school is called Crawford County Day School and is located 30 minutes away, just 10 minutes outside of Westerville. Campus The Dalton Academy campus is known for being incredible large and difficult to get into with 24 hour security. Each student requires ID to get into the school through the barriers so that they can park their cars. Visitors must sign in at the main gate by stating who is in each vehicle and which student and/or faculty member that they are visiting. There are 160 students who board at the school. The boarding houses are separate buildings across campus that have many facilities including: car parking, library, common room and their own sports teams. There are four houses at Dalton: Ash, Willow, Sycamore and Redwood. Notably, the boarding students that are members are members of the Warblers are all boarders in Ash House. There is an option of a single or twin room at Dalton. Most students enter a random 'dorm draw' to determine which room they get. However, some families pay extra for a single room and students (often mid-term transfers) are placed in twin rooms to help them acclimatize to life at Dalton. There are also 60 day students who either travel to the school via car or via the Dalton Academy Shuttle Bus service that is run from various locations in the surrounding area and drops students off in front of the fountain located in front of the min academic building. Inside of the Main Academic building there s the main Dalton Library, a common room, admin offices (including the headmasters office) and the classrooms. The sports facilities are located at the very back of campus near to the chapel. Tuition There are two options when enrolling a student at Dalton as a Freshman, paying for all four years of education up front or paying for each year individually. The majority of families choose to pay for each individual year. If a student does not complete a full years education at Dalton, they do not receive a refund of the tuition fee for the rest of the year. Boarding: $12,000 per year $48,000 for four years Day Students: $9,500 per year $38,000 for four years Courses per Grade There are many different academic departments at Dalton Academy which offer a variety of courses that are set to challenge every student. 9th Grade (Freshman Year) * English I or Honors English I * Ancient History * Algebra I and Geometry I * Biology or Honors Biology * Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Italian, French, Latin, Spanish, German (choose 2) 10th Grade (Sophomore Year) * English II or Honors English II * World History * Algebra II and Geometry II * Chemistry or Honors Chemistry * Languages: Continuation of the two chosen in 9th Grade 11th Grade (Junior Year) * English III or Honors English III * US History or Honors US History * Algebra III and Geometry III * Physics or Honors Physics * Languages: Continuation of the two chosen in 9th Grade 12th Grade (Senior Year) * English: A Survey of English Literature, Modes of Written Expression, Literature in Film, Brothers in Arms (choose 2) * History: Civil Rights, Vietnam, The Second 30 Years War, Modern Chinese History, 20th Century Global Issues (choose 2) * Mathematics: Trigonometry or Functions and Statistics * Science: Conceptual Physics, Anatomy, Cognitive Neuroscience, Geology (choose 1) * Languages: Continuation of the two chosen in 9th Grade The Arts Each student must select at least one elective from within the Arts per year: * Photography * Pottery * Printmaking * Sculpture * Woodworking * Objective Drawing * Studio Art * Digital Film Making and Music Technology Advanced Placement Courses Students may choose to take Advanced Placement (AP) courses in the 11th and 12th Grade. These are college courses and count towards college credits, giving students an advantage when they begin college. * AP English Language and Composition * AP US History * AP World History * AP Biology * AP Chemistry * AP Physics * AP Russian * AP Mandarin Chinese * AP Italian * AP French * AP Latin * AP Spanish * AP German Extra-Curricular Sports Fall * Cross Country * Football * Lacrosse * Soccer Winter * Basketball * Hockey Spring/Summer * Lacrosse * Golf * Baseball * Tennis Theater and Music The theater departments at Dalton and Crawford County day work closely together to put on a variety of productions each year. Productions range from musicals, plays, comedy shows and music festivals. Production schedules typically follow the athletic schedule. Students also become involved behind the scenes as crew members, costume designers, set designers and directors. The Warblers The Dalton Academy Warblers are often described as being the 'rockstars' of Dalton. This is an a cappella show choir that has won national championships. The Warblers are a student-led organisation with a council of elected seniors. The Warblers have auditions for solos and generally elect their competition 'leads' at the start of the year.